The Caskett Wedding
by Elvis2392
Summary: The wedding that should've happened in season 6.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! This is my second Castle fanfic. This one could not be ignored! So I had to write this one on Castle and Kate's long over due wedding. As much as I love Castle, I was very aggravated at Andrew Marlowe for not giving us the Castle wedding that we had been so waiting anxiously for! Well, I guess last season's finale gave us the perfect example of a true 'cliffhanger'. Anyhoo, this is how I pictured the big wedding. FYI this is the sequel to Truth and Understanding.**_

_**Btw Hamlet 77, I changed their middle names.**_

_**Two years later…**_

Castle wedding

Kate was a nervous Nellie ever since she arrived at the Hamptons for the biggest day of her life. She was finally ready to marry Richard Castle and to start a new life with him. From that first day that he set foot in the precinct, that was when her life changed forever. People at the precinct often wondered for the longest time "Will he ever stop following her?"

There were some cases where Castle asked around various people for some information that he could use for his next book and most of them at the time responded "I don't give a shit about your book, go bother Detective Beckett!"

Eventually with the passage of time Castle proved to be more valuable to the precinct. So he kind of became a semi cop, but he was still a writer. Kate never thought that she would be bringing Rick into the world of her mother's murder. Nor did she ever imagine that he would be there to help close the door on it forever. Despite the fact that it drove her crazy when he had his '12yr old' moments, Rick somehow managed to break down her walls. Kate at first hated the fact that she felt vulnerable around Castle at times. But after he saved her butt so many times from near death experiences, Kate realized that she needed him more than anything. And after four years as partners who looked out for one another, they both confessed their love. A year later they were inseparable lovers, but even as a couple they would be tested in more ways than one. Nevertheless they vowed to never let anything tear them apart. And now they both were going to get the fairy tale wedding that they always wanted.

It was getting closer to three and already the Hamptons was packed to the gills. Martha was inside the vacation home helping Kate getting ready. They were in one of the private guest rooms, and Kate was grateful that it was just the two of them. Martha was the only person that was helping her stay sane at the time.

As she zipped up the dress, Kate swallowed nervously as she gazed into the mirror. For once in her life she didn't recognize herself, this was a completely new Katherine Beckett. Only this time, she was about to become Katherine Castle. Martha wrapped her arms around her soon to be daughter in law and sighed with motherly affection.

"You look ravishing my dear," she said softly.

Kate smiled and said "Thank you for everything Martha, for all of this,"

Martha unlocked arms with Kate and turned her around to face her. "No my dear, thank you for making my son the happiest man alive," she said with the fullest conviction.

Just then a knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in," Martha called out.

Jim Beckett opened the door and came in full tuxedo glory. "My my Jim you look dashing," Martha said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Martha," Jim replied politely.

"Is he here?" asked Kate.

Jim nodded to her and then Martha said "I better go on downstairs,"

She turned to Kate and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you dear," she said happily as she made her way out the door.

Once the door closed, Jim scanned his daughter from head to toe. Taking in her exquisite beauty, it brought back a rush of memories that he had when he married Joanna.

"Katherine you're just as beautiful as your mother on the day that I married her," Jim replied hoarsely.

Kate smiled widely and it wasn't long before tears dripped out of her eyes. Jim closed the space between them and embraced the angel that he and Joanna created. "I wish she was here daddy," Kate said softly.

Jim placed a kiss on the top of her forehead "I know baby," he said in a choked voice.

They both looked at each other for a long moment "But I know that she's watching right now," Jim replied.

"And I know that she would be proud of you Katie, just as much as I am."

Kate beamed with pride and then her father chuckled and asked "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Oh yes," Kate said confidently.

Then her farther took her hand and gently led her downstairs to go outside. They went around to the corner of the house and stopped at the top of the hill that was just yards away from where the ceremony was just about to take place. Kate could see that there were a few news photographers there just clicking their cameras away. Having a few press members didn't bother her so much anymore. But she was happier when she caught sight of Rick standing underneath the canopy of flowers. Once the music started, Kate's heart went up in her throat once everyone stood up. That made the crowd look much larger than normal. As they made their way downhill Kate said to her dad "Please don't let me fall,"

"I'll be there to catch you honey," Jim replied to her.

As they walked down the isle, Kate's eyes met Rick's and she felt herself glowing brighter than the sun that shined across the vast ocean. Rick looked handsome in his tux and his eyes twinkled with happiness. Espo and Ryan stood behind Castle grinning from ear to ear as Kate finally made it to the canopy. Once everyone was, seated the preacher said his speech. A few minutes later that was when it was time to exchange the vows.

Rick decided to speak first, as he took Kate's hands into his and said "Kate, it has been one heck of a roller coaster ride for us. But this has been a great roller coaster ride. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I signed that deal with Montgomery. I was just a writer looking for some inspiration for my next book. But I got way more than I bargained for. And signing that deal was probably the greatest decision of my life. Not only did I manage to find some inspiration for my next series, but I made a friend for life. And more importantly a love that grew with the passage of time. I have always loved you Kate, and I will never stop loving you. I am yours forever, through all the good times and bad."

Tears rolled down Kate's face and she said "Rick, you are right on this being a great roller coaster ride. When Montgomery brought you on board I thought "This guy is insane!" But your what I like to call 'likable insanity' rubbed off on all of us at the precinct, myself included. You saw me at my best and you definitely saw me at my worst. You somehow managed to pull me back into the light whenever I had my dark days. I don't know what you saw in me that you loved so much, but you made me feel like I had a stronger purpose in life. And in return you made me love you in ways that you can't imagine. My heart cries out for your love everyday and I promise to give you all that I have in me. I love you with all of my heart Richard Castle and I always will."

A huge smile broke out across his face and Rick gave her hands a small squeeze. "Do you Richard Castle take Katherine Houghton Beckett as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," vowed Rick.

"Do you Katherine Houghton Beckett take Richard Edgar Castle to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," vowed Kate.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Mr. Castle,"

Rick smiled as his lips instantly met Kate's and they shared a deep kiss underneath the canopy of flowers. Applause rang out for the newlywed couple and their friends cheered for them. As they turned to the crowd the preacher said loudly "Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Castle!"

The cheers were louder and the cameras immediately started clicking away. As they waved to the crowd, Kate looked at the man she could now officially call her husband with eyes full of love and adoration. This day was the start of a new life for them. And they were going to make every moment that they had with each other count.

_**Gah! Why didn't this happen last season?! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. Btw check out my latest update on Trials and Tribulations of a Prince whenever you get the chance. **_


	2. Author's note

_**Hey Guys! First off I want to say I was very surprised to get feedback on this sequel to Truth and Understanding this early from you guys. I originally had the intentions of making this a one shot, but I got a request from a reviewer to add one more chapter. In other words to write more about the wedding. I have decided to add a second chapter to this Castle fanfic, but this story is only going to be two chapters long. Having said that I am working on the second chapter and it's mainly about the wedding reception and the first night of the Castle's honeymoon. Who knows? I might just spice things up a little. Maybe make Rick and Kate's first night as a newlywed couple a little steamy. Ha ha! You will just have to wait and see my dear readers. And I'm telling you guys this now, this will be my last fanfic for Castle. At least for the time being. **_

_**Have a good week! (Elvis2392)**_


	3. The Honeymoon

_**Okay people! The last chapter to The Caskett Wedding is here! I decided to give out more details to the wedding reception and the first night of the honeymoon. Warning: This chapter does contain a mild lemon in here. I promised that I would spice things up a little with the honeymoon but without being too overly graphic. This is my first mild lemon but I hope you guys enjoy it! Pls review but be clean about it.**_

As the day dragged on, the reception was far more beautiful than anyone could've ever imagined. About an hour later that was when the magic really started to happen. Kate had requested ahead of time for the reception to be a little closer to the beach. So Castle hired some workers to set up a dinning area and to build a dance floor. Of course they would be foolish not to have a wedding tent surround the area. If people had to guess, they were at least twenty feet from the ocean. Nobody complained whatsoever about that. When people asked Rick on what he thought about where the reception was going to take place, he responded "Anything my wife wants, she will get it,"

Luckily enough, the sun had gone behind the clouds to where it made things a little cooler. The Castles were fortunate that Mother Nature was cooperating for them. After taking some pictures with friends and family on the beach, everyone went inside the tent to await the couples' first dance. As soon as they entered the tent, everyone was on their feet cheering for them. Rick caught a glimpse of his mother and Alexis standing next to Jim Beckett with smiles on their faces clapping for them. Martha wiped away a tear as Rick and Kate made it out onto the dance floor. 

Rick gave a nod to the disc jockey, and he punched in the song. Then a sweet violin melody filled the air and the dance began. What took everyone by surprise was the version of the song that Castle chose. As Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, she asked "A Thousand Years? Really?"

Rick chuckled as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck "It was Alexis's idea, she found the instrumental version on iTunes. I know that the original song was played in the last Twilight movie. But in my humble opinion, I like this version better than the other one," he replied as they glided across the floor

Kate laughed and said "I like this one too,"

Rick then twirled her around and gently pulled his blushing wife back to him. Kate's eyes widened "Wow, you're very light on your feet Mr. Castle,"

"You're not so bad yourself Mrs. Castle," Rick replied as he gently dipped her while leaning down to kiss her.

Once the broke away she said "If you drop me, I'm going to kill you,"

Rick laughed and pulled her up with graceful ease "My dear Kate, you underestimate me," he said happily.

Just then a voice interrupted them "You're hogging the bride boy."

They both turned around to see Jim and Martha waiting patiently for their turn. "Let me dance with my daughter please, I've been taking dance lessons for three months now."

Kate chuckled as her father gently took her hand and said "And there's no way in hell I'm going to waste this opportunity to dance with my girl."

Rick chuckled as Martha came up to him and said "He's not the only one who can dance kiddo,"

"You've been taking lessons with him mother?" Rick asked as they both started to dance next to Jim and Kate.

Martha smiled "I'd figure if he wanted to dance with his daughter, I was definitely going to take a chance if I wanted to dance with my one and only son at his wedding," she replied confidently.

Rick smiled and continued to dance with his mother. The dancing went on for a few more minutes and it was time for the wedding speeches. There was a decorated table for Rick and Kate to sit at, so they went on ahead and sat at the Mr. and Mrs. table. Ryan and Esposito said a few words, who were then followed by Lanie who said a very heartfelt speech to her best friend Kate. And she ended it by teasing Rick for a few seconds. After Martha and the rest of the family had their turn to say a few words, it was Jim's turn to say a few words. As he took the microphone, he said "Please be patient with me everyone, I'm not very good at this."

A faint ripple of chuckles broke from the crowd as Jim cleared his throat to continue. His eyes shined from tears and he looked up to the sky. "We did good didn't we Jo?" Jim choked out as he gestured to Kate. Tears dripped out of Kate's eyes and Rick leaned over to gently kiss her on the cheek. Jim swallowed nervously and said "Kate, you are an amazing woman. You are God's Angel through and through. I know we had a dark moment in our lives when your mother died, but somehow you found your way back into the light. Life took an interesting turn when you joined the force. You've fought your battles and you've come out stronger than ever. I am proud of you Katherine, I've always been proud of you. Not just for what you have accomplished, but the kind of woman you have come to be. I love you baby, and I always will."

Kate blew a kiss to her father and he returned it with the same gesture. "As for you Rick, you are an interesting individual," Jim replied as he turned his focus on his new son in law. Everyone chuckled at that remark, Kate giggled and said "That's an understatement,"

Jim spoke into the microphone again, "Richard I know that my wife would've liked you a lot. And I've gotten use to your 'likable insanity' as my daughter always says. You have done so much for her, that I've often wondered "Why hasn't this dude backed out on her yet?" "Doesn't he realize that she has a dangerous job?" Well I think we all know the answer to that. I'm glad that you're in Kate's life now, you have saved her more times than I can even count. And for that I will be forever grateful to you. You're her knight in shinning armor Rick, take care of her for me."

Applause broke out as Jim brought the microphone down and handed it to Ryan. "Uh guys I think it's time for you to go get ready to leave for your honeymoon now, which by the way will be in Williamsburg, Virginia," he said happily.

There were some oohs and ahhs from the crowd as Rick and Kate stood up to leave.

(Twenty minutes later)

Everyone awaited anxiously outside the vacation home to see Rick and Kate one last time before they left for their honeymoon. After the couple changed into some more comfortable clothes, they eagerly ran outside as people showered them with rice as they made their way to the car. Once they got in, they waved goodbye to everyone as they drove off to the airport.

(Two hours later)

Rick and Kate were relieved once they made it to Virginia. The flight had drained them of their energy. But they still had some left in them to make the most out of the remainder of the night. By the time they rented a car and made it to the hotel it was well after 6:00. As they made their way to their room, Rick quickly sat down his bags and pulled out his room key before Kate could.

"I must do this first," he replied as he opened the door.

Kate raised an eyebrow and then realized at what he was getting at. She set down her luggage as her smiling husband came over and picked her up bridal style. Rick carried her into the room and gently placed her onto the bed as if she was some fragile work of art. Kate leaned into the pillows as she watched Rick bring in the rest of their suitcases.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

Rick closed the door and said "I thought we'd go out to for dinner tonight, since most of the museums are closed for today. I thought we'd relax for the remainder of the night, maybe throw some wine in the picture?"

"Dinner and wine sounds nice for tonight, but let's do takeout," Kate said as she swung her legs over the bed.

She got up and came over to Rick's side. "Let's have the rest of the night to ourselves," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rick smiled and his lips met hers. They kissed for a deep lingering moment and they broke away. "God you're beautiful," he replied lovingly as he gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears.

Kate's eyes sparkled when he said that. "Let's go, I'm starving," she replied.

Rick chuckled and they both headed out the door hand in hand. They found a nice seafood restaurant called The Whaling Company that served the finest seafood in Virginia. Regardless of how expensive the place was they decided to spoil themselves tonight. After they ordered dinner, they stopped at the nearest liquor store to get a bottle of wine. Once they made it back to the hotel they quickly walked back to their room. Castle was grateful that they had wine glasses to drink out of thanks to the owner that gave it to them. They both sat down at the coffee table near the window and went to work at getting the contents out of the bag. Rick and Kate ate their dinner as they talked about the places that they wanted to go see. Once they were done with their dinner, Rick opened the bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses. Kate then lifted her glass and said "To us,"

Rick clinked his glass with her glass and said "To us,"

As he sipped his wine, he noticed that Kate seemed troubled by something. "You okay?" he asked kindly.

Kate turned to him and said "Rick there's something I want to ask of you. And please don't go into your twelve year old modes on this one,"

This took Rick by surprise but he did not utter a sound. He gave her a nod to continue, Kate then took a deep breath and said "I want you to know that I love Alexis to death with all my heart and soul, she's a lot like you. But Rick I would like to have a child to call my own. I don't care if it's one child or two but I would like for us to start a family of our own. I don't want to wait any longer. So I am asking you this now, will you make love to me tonight? I want this more than anything."

Rick immediately stopped her right there by placing a finger over her lips. "Kate you do not need to ask for that," he said passionately. "If this is what you really want, I will not deny you this opportunity."

Before Kate could say another word, Rick came to her side and silenced her with a passionate kiss. Kate's arms immediately came around his neck and she twirled her fingers in his hair. They stumbled their way to the bed as their lips and tongues continued to crash into each other. Kate immediately went to work on unbuttoning his shirt, Rick's hands came up to speed up the process. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside as Kate's hands came down to unzip his pants.

"Hurry up!" Kate hissed at him.

Rick said nothing but quickly went to work on her blouse. "Dammit Rick just tear it! I don't care if I have to buy another one!" Kate cried out in frustration.

Rick cursed to himself for taking this long. He kept kissing her and managed to help her out of the blouse. It wasn't long before all of their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor. As Rick joined his wife onto the bed, his lips met Kate's once again and their bodies got tangled in the sheets. Kate felt herself get hot as Rick's lips traveled down her throat and over her midsection. She didn't want this pleasure to end.

"Rick please," Kate pleaded.

This was the only encouragement that Rick needed, and he came up and his hips melted into hers. He began to thrust faster into her, he grunted as Kate threw her head back and moaned. After a few more minutes of timeless pleasure they both collapsed on the opposite side of each other panting as if they just ran a marathon.

"Wow," Kate replied blissfully.

She turned over onto her side to face Rick who met her gaze with the same satisfied look in his eyes.

"That was something else," he replied to her.

Kate scooted over to kiss him and said "Thank you Rick,"

He returned the gesture with another kiss and said "No Kate, thank you for marrying me,"

Kate smiled widely in the way that Rick always loved to see. "Oh I almost forgot," he said as he sat up to turn on the lamp that was above their heads. Rick reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small ring box and handed it to Kate.

"Rick?"

"Just open it Kate."

She opened the box and saw a gold ring that gleamed brightly underneath the light. "Read what it says," Rick said softly.

Kate brought the ring up closer to her and saw a small inscription on the inside of the ring. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw (My N.H. Forever). "I still think that Nikki Heat is a stripper's name but I love it," she said as she put it on her other ring finger.

Rick chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep," he said as he reached up to turn off the lamp. As they sunk into the pillows Kate said sleepily "Love you Rick,"

"Love you Kate. Sleep with Angels," Rick said softly as he gave in to the tiredness and fell sound asleep. 

**Yay! I know this was a short story but I wanted to make this more enjoyable and entertaining for you guys. As I've said before this is my last Castle fanfic. You guys have been awesome on your feedback! Even though school is picking up steam, I will not give up on finishing Trials and Tribulations of a Prince. Take care everybody!**


End file.
